falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rescue Sinthia
Rescue Sinthia is a side quest in Fallout. Quick walkthrough If the Vault Dweller spends a night in the Crash House hotel in Junktown, they will wake up to find the hooker Sinthia held hostage by a crazed raider in the room adjacent to theirs. Marcelles will beg the Vault Dweller to defuse the situation. Detailed walkthrough There are three ways to solve this quest: Peaceful solution As soon as the raider can see the Vault Dweller, he will enter dialogue. When talking with the raider, they must assure him that no one is going to hurt him in order to have him believe that the Vault Dweller is a friend, and not an enemy. This dialogue progresses through numerous pauses. If the Vault Dweller's Speech skill is high enough, they can convince the raider to leave without a fight. If the check fails, they may need to pay either 100 or 200 caps, depending on what dialogue options are chosen. Saving midway through the dialogues and re-loading will reset the encounter (however, see note below). Violent method If the Vault Dweller fails a speech check, refuses to pay caps to the raider, or simply decides to attack the raider, the raider will be engaged in combat with them. Upon killing the raider, the Vault Dweller will receive 400 xp (as opposed to 1000 xp for talking the raider out of killing Sinthia) and Marcelles' thanks. However, Sinthia will be enraged, saying that "you really don't care for human life" and refuse to speak with the Vault Dweller. Sneaky way Again, like the option above, the Vault Dweller should talk to the raider in a calming manner. When the raider says he needs to think about it, the Vault Dweller should begin sneaking. If the Vault Dweller's Sneak is high enough, both the Vault Dweller and Sinthia will be able to sneak behind the raider without him reacting. Shooting him will knock him unconscious. At first, Sinthia will think the raider is dead, but the game confirms he is not. Rewards * 1000 or 400 XP * A free night at the Crash House * Sinthia's "services" Notes * You must enter the room in the southeast corner; entering a different room and using the Pip-Boy to rest until the morning will not trigger this quest. * Sinthia will not sell her services to the Vault Dweller if the raider is killed. If a companion happens to kill him, the Vault Dweller will still be able to do "business" with her. * If the Vault Dweller does not save her, Sinthia suffers a gruesome death, causing resentment among the rest of the girls. * If the Vault Dweller does save her, her "services" will be available (at a low rate of 40 caps, but for only 10 minutes). * If one has saved their game after starting the encounter/dialogue with the raider, reloading the game will always end up with the raider calling the Dweller a "liar and a cheat." Saving before spending the night at the hotel will allow access to the full peaceful dialogue options without being accused of cheating and having the crazed raider turn hostile. Category:Fallout quests Category:Junktown de:Rette Sinthia fr:Sauve Cynthia pl:Uratuj Sinthię ru:Спасти Синтию uk:Врятувати Синтію